1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium such as a digital signal recording disc, a digital video disc, a digital versatile disc, or an IC memory. Also, this invention relates to a signal encoding apparatus. Furthermore, this invention relates to a signal decoding apparatus. In addition, this invention relates to a method of signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs for storing information include digital video discs and digital versatile discs (DVD""s). A standard DVD stores a combination of an audio signal and a video signal. The audio-signal recording capacity of the standard DVD is significantly smaller than the video-signal recording capacity thereof. It is difficult to manage time-related information of the audio signal recorded on the standard DVD. It is difficult to read out information of the titles of tunes represented by the audio signal recorded on the standard DVD.
In the standard DVD, each video contents block unit has a sequence of packs including a navigation control pack, video packs, and audio packs. During playback, the reproduction of information from video packs and audio packs is controlled in response to information in a navigation control pack. Accordingly, the standard DVD is not suited for a recording medium mainly storing an audio signal.
Generally, it is important to maintain a continuity of the contents of an audio signal during playback. In the standard DVD, a unit of time management corresponds to one video frame.
Therefore, if an audio signal is recorded on the standard DVD, it is difficult to manage the real time concerning the contents of the audio signal. This is disadvantageous to the maintenance of a continuity of the audio contents.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an improved recording medium.
It is a second object of this invention to provide an improved signal encoding apparatus.
It is a third object of this invention to provide an improved signal decoding apparatus.
It is a fourth object of this invention to provide an improved method of signal transmission.
A first aspect of this invention provides a recording medium comprising a first area storing an audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having audio data, the second audio object including second packs having audio data and a third pack having real-time information related to the audio data in the second packs; and a second area storing a still-picture set including a fourth pack having still-picture data related to the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set contains an audio object set having the plurality of the audio objects, and the audio title set has audio title set information in a place near a location of the audio object set, the audio title set information managing the audio object set.
A third aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes an audio title set information management table.
A fourth aspect of this invention is based on the third aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information management table includes attribute data for reproducing the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs as an analog signal.
A fifth aspect of this invention is based on the fourth aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the attribute data represents a coefficient for mixing multiple-channel audio data down into 2-channel audio data.
A sixth aspect of this invention is based on the third aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information management table includes attribute data for indicating a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
A seventh aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes information for managing a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
An eighth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes information for searching for a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
A ninth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes information for temporally controlling a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
A tenth aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes mode identification information representing a mode selected from among a mode corresponding to reproduction of a still picture on a xe2x80x9cbrowsable picturesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csequentialxe2x80x9d basis, a mode corresponding to reproduction of a still picture on a xe2x80x9cbrowsable picturesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crandomxe2x80x9d basis, a mode corresponding to reproduction of a still picture on a xe2x80x9cslide showsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csequentialxe2x80x9d basis, and a mode corresponding to reproduction of a still picture on a xe2x80x9cslide showsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crandomxe2x80x9d basis.
An eleventh aspect of this invention is based on the second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set information includes a audio title set program chain information table.
A twelfth aspect of this invention is based on the eleventh aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set program chain information table represents an encoding mode related to the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs.
A thirteenth aspect of this invention is based on the eleventh aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set program chain information table includes program chain information for continuous reproduction of the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs.
A fourteenth aspect of this invention is based on the eleventh aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set program chain information table includes bit shift data related to bit shift from which the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs result.
A fifteenth aspect of this invention is based on the eleventh aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio title set program chain information table includes information representing whether each of the audio objects corresponds to the first audio object or the second audio object.
A sixteenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the first packs and the second packs include attribute data for reproducing the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs as an analog signal.
A seventeenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein one of the third pack and the fourth pack includes attribute data for managing a copyright related to a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
An eighteenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein one of the third pack and the fourth pack includes side information for page control of a still picture represented by the still-picture data in the fourth pack.
A nineteenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the audio data in the first packs and the audio data in the second packs represents a program stream conforming with MPEG2 standards.
A twentieth aspect of this invention provides a recording medium having an area storing a still-picture set including at least one still-picture unit, the still-picture unit including at least one still-picture object, the still-picture object having a still-picture pack including still-picture data.
A twenty-first aspect of this invention is based on the twentieth aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the still-picture set has still-picture set information in a place near a location of a still-picture object set, the still-picture set information managing the still-picture object set.
A twenty-second aspect of this invention provides a recording medium having an area storing a still-picture set including a plurality of still-picture objects including a first still-picture object and a second still-picture object, the first still-picture object having a still-picture pack, the first still-picture object being substantially void of a highlight information pack and a sub-picture pack, the second still-picture object having a highlight information pack, a sub-picture pack, and a still-picture pack.
A twenty-third aspect of this invention is based on the twenty-second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the still-picture pack has a pack header and a still-picture packet, and the still-picture packet has a packet header and still-picture data, the packet header having information representing whether or not the still-picture pack is a first pack related to a still picture.
A twenty-fourth aspect of this invention is based on the twenty-second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the still-picture pack has a pack header and a still-picture packet, and the still-picture packet has a packet header and still-picture data, the packet header having information representing whether or not the still-picture pack is a first pack in a still-picture object.
A twenty-fifth aspect of this invention is based on the twenty-second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the sub-picture pack has a pack header and a sub-picture packet, and the sub-picture packet has a packet header and sub-picture data, the packet header having information representing whether or not the sub-picture pack is a first pack in a sub-picture unit.
A twenty-sixth aspect of this invention is based on the twenty-second aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein the sub-picture pack has a pack header and a sub-picture packet, and the sub-picture packet has a packet header and sub-picture data, the packet header having information representing whether or not the sub-picture pack is a first pack in a sub-picture object set.
A twenty-seventh aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium wherein one of the audio title set and the still-picture set includes information of a still-picture control command.
A twenty-eighth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides a recording medium further comprising a third area storing a simple audio manager related to the audio information in the first packs and the audio information in the second packs, and a fourth area storing an audio manager related to the audio information in the first packs and the audio information in the second packs.
A twenty-ninth aspect of this invention provides a signal encoding apparatus comprising means for receiving audio data, real-time information, and still-picture data; and means for encoding the audio data, the real-time information, and the still-picture data into a data stream including an audio title set and a still-picture set, the audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having first portions of the audio data, the second audio object including second packs having second portions of the audio data and a third pack having a portion of the real-time information related to the second portions of the audio data in the second packs, the still-picture set including a fourth pack having a portion of the still-picture data related to the first portions of the audio data in the first packs and the second portions of the audio data in the second packs.
A thirtieth aspect of this invention provides a signal decoding apparatus comprising means for decoding a data stream into audio data, real-time information, and still-picture data; and means for outputting the audio data, the real-time information, and the still-picture data; wherein the data stream includes an audio title set and a still-picture set, the audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having first portions of the audio data, the second audio object including second packs having second portions of the audio data and a third pack having a portion of the real-time information related to the second portions of the audio data in the second packs, the still-picture set including a fourth pack having a portion of the still-picture data related to the first portions of the audio data in the first packs and the second portions of the audio data in the second packs.
A thirty-first aspect of this invention provides a method of signal transmission which comprises the steps of generating a data stream; transmitting the data stream through a medium; wherein the data stream includes an audio title set and a still-picture set, the audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having first portions of the audio data, the second audio object including second packs having second portions of the audio data and a third pack having a portion of the real-time information related to the second portions of the audio data in the second packs, the still-picture set including a fourth pack having a portion of the still-picture data related to the first portions of the audio data in the first packs and the second portions of the audio data in the second packs.
A thirty-second aspect of this invention provides a recording medium storing a computer program for encoding audio data, real-time information, and still-picture data into a data stream including an audio title set and a still-picture set, the audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having first portions of the audio data, the second audio object including second packs having second portions of the audio data and a third pack having a portion of the real-time information related to the second portions of the audio data in the second packs, the still-picture set including a fourth pack having a portion of the still-picture data related to the first portions of the audio data in the first packs and the second portions of the audio data in the second packs.
A thirty-third aspect of this invention provides a recording medium storing a computer program for decoding a data stream into audio data, real-time information, and still-picture data, wherein the data stream includes an audio title set and a still-picture set, the audio title set containing a plurality of audio objects including a first audio object and a second audio object, the first audio object consisting of first packs having first portions of the audio data, the second audio object including second packs having second portions of the audio data and a third pack having a portion of the real-time information related to the second portions of the audio data in the second packs, the still-picture set including a fourth pack having a portion of the still-picture data related to the first portions of the audio data in the first packs and the second portions of the audio data in the second packs.